Galbatorix (Inheritance Cycle)
Galbatorix is the main antagonist in the Inheritance Cycle. He is the traitor that brought about the destruction of the Riders before the series began. When his first dragon, Jarnunvösk, is killed by Urgals, and he is not allowed another one, the enraged Galbatorix turns against the Riders. He recruits Morzan, first of the thirteen Forsworn, to his cause, and with his help steals a dragon hatchling and uses dark magic to bring the dragon, Shruikan, under his control. He recruits more members of the Forsworn as he sets out to destroy the Riders, and derives his growing magical strength from the captured souls of dead dragons, the Eldunarí. Galbatorix and the Forsworn destroy the old order of Riders, including their leader Vrael, and Galbatorix anoints himself King of Alagaesia, enslaving hundreds of Eldunari and using their vast magical reserves to stay in power. The destruction of the Riders spreads war, madness, and chaos throughout Alagaësia. A hundred years later, almost all human lands are under Galbatorix's control, and he seeks to destroy or subjugate the other races (elf, dwarf and Urgal). It has been said that three elves, one a dragon rider and two spell-casters, have discovered his true name, but he put a spell around his name that kills anyone who uses it, so he cannot be magically controlled using his true name. Galbatorix rarely leaves his citadel in Urû'baen, his capital city and the center of his Empire (which starts at the coast and ends at the Hadarac Desert) which he conquered when he deposed King Angrenost of the Broddring Kingdom. Because of this, he did not appear in Eragon and Eldest, despite being mentioned frequently by the other characters. In Brisingr, Galbatorix is surprised to find Oromis and Glaedr still alive. His voice is heard near the end, when Eragon has a vision of Oromis and Glaedr fighting Murtagh and Thorn, and Galbatorix takes possession of Murtagh's body in order to kill Oromis and Glaedr. In Inheritance Galbatorix is first seen when he has Nasuada captured and brought to him by Murtagh, who had previously stated he can be charming and persuasive in certain conditions, and violent and intimidating in others. He at first tries to persuade Nasuada to join him, outlining plans for controlling all magicians in the Empire. Although he pretends his intentions are benevolent (and Nasuada herself wishes to enforce restrictions on magicians so they cannot use their powers for personal gain at another's expense), it is clear he is more interested in holding on to the throne. When Nasuada argues against the cruelty he has inflicted on the land in his hundred years of power, he tortures her to try and break her spirit. In the climax of Inheritance, Galbatorix reveals he has discovered the true name of the ancient language, giving him total control over all spells cast using the language. He threatens to kill two children that he is holding as hostages if Eragon attacks him, then forces Eragon and Murtagh to duel each other. After Eragon emerges victorious, Murtagh turns on Galbatorix, having broken his magical enslavement by changing his own true name due to falling in love with Nasuada. Murtagh uses the name of the Ancient Language to overpower the king and remove his wards, but Galbatorix regains control, disables Murtagh and turns his attacks toward Eragon, intending to break his mind using mental powers and force him to submit. Eragon, with the help of the Eldunarí, casts an empathy spell on the King, forcing Galbatorix to experience first hand every feeling that his existence has caused in people. A hundred years' worth of pain and cruelty is inflicted on Galbatorix at once, driving the king mad. Arya uses the distraction to kill Shruikan with the Dauthdaert. The king thrusts his sword at Eragon, who overpowers him and stabs him in the stomach. Unable to bear the pain, Galbatorix begs Eragon to make it stop, and then employs an unmaking spell upon himself, converting his flesh to energy and causing the citadel to be destroyed in an explosion that destroys most of Urû'baen. Thus, after a century of uncertainty, the reign of the dark king had finally come to an end. Galbatorix's name means "The Big King" in Gallican language. Galbatorix was played by John Malkovich in the film adaptation of Eragon. Category:Book Villains Category:Main antagonist Category:Antagonists Category:John Malkovich Category:Traitor Category:Movie villains Category:Action Movie Villains Category:Epic villains